Not A Bad Thing
by wildthing0088
Summary: Jam Fluff: Maybe New York wasn't such a bad thing. Jim gets a little help from Pam's Pratt roommate. OC, Jam. Cross-posted to MTT.


_Ryan's getting arrested had been the best thing for him. Not because all the pressure on his job performance was relieved, (that wasn't that bad in itself) but apparently Ryan had been trying to contract a partnership with a small printing company in Manhattan. It was difficult to make legal business transactions from jail, (not that Ryan had been making legal ones _outside_ of jail) so to a: finalize a potential million-dollar deal, b: add to the Scranton branch's numbers, and c: because he deserved it, Michael Scott sent Jim Halpert to finish the deal._

Robbie Bremmer was a 31-year old stage lighting technician from Memphis, Tennessee. As a part of a mandatory company-training program, he was sent 1800 miles northeast to New York City for a few refresher design courses at Pratt. He was a blue-collar guy with two worn baseball caps and a fiancé serving in the National Guard. He'd been given a two-week hiatus from Pratt to visit her in Nashville while she was off-duty, and to intern at one of the local colleges preparing for a televised congressional debate. He liked New York, sure, but he missed his girl. And grits. He wasn't alone; his roommate, cute little redhead Pam, had a real good guy out in Pennsylvania that she talked to at least twice a day.

"_Pam? Yeah, Pam's real nice, quiet, and she works her tail off. But she ain' my Laura, and that's the way it's gonna stay."_ He told the documentary crew.

He'd talked with Jim a few times, calling if she'd had a bad day or if she'd cried herself to sleep that night. She was madly in love with Jim, and Jim was madly in love with her. He and Laura were like that too.

When Jim called him with, as he said, a "kick-ass" plan, Robbie had all but agreed. They both knew Pam would be blown away, and the timing was _perfect._ He got the package that Jim had over-nighted; kept it in the box so he wouldn't get curious. It was harder to not grin every time Pam talked with him on the phone or opened one of his text messages.

Wednesday night finally rolled around. He was nervous and sweaty all afternoon as he packed, channeling what he knew were Jim's nerves. After a phone call confirming when Pam would be in (he said he was ordering pizza, and he did) and many more glances at the clock, Robbie sent the thirty-minute warning text.

_All clear. _

_K thanks man._ The reply was almost instantaneous.

He dug the box out of his closet, and carefully opened the cardboard. Inside sat an ordinary, unwrapped ream of paper. He knew it was much more than that though. He ran his finger over the top of the packaging and felt the hole, a small square cut dead center from all 480 sheets, just enough for Jim's much smaller package already inside. He left it on the coffee table, just like Jim had asked. A knock at the door made him jump. He slid the special paper underneath the couch before asking a nervous "Pam?"

"Nah, It's Jim."

"C'mon in." Jim Halpert quickly slid in, with a tux fold-over bag and a duffel.

"You know when she's coming in?" He was breathless, like he'd run up the stairs.

"Yeah, we've got 'bout twenty minutes." Jim heaved a sigh of relief before tossing his bags into her bedroom. "Nervous?"

"Yeah… and for me this is like round _two_."

"You been practicin'?"

"Holy crap." Jim sighed, looking around the apartment.

"That's really not what y'all should say." Jim gave him a half smile.

"Thanks for trying to calm me down. I just kept saying it in the car. I know for _sure_ that I don't want to marry myself." He sat next to Robbie on the couch. "I keep thinking what she's gonna do."

"Cryin's a given."

"Yeah, but what if she faints? Or she just starts kissing me and then I drop the ring before I can put it on her finger? It could fall into a vent or something and-" He stopped when Robbie put a hand on his knee. Not in a horny way, but more of a reassuring way.

"Relax, there's no heatin' vents over here." Jim nodded, taking a deep breath. "Trust me, you're fine. You're not on top of a pedestrian bridge at midni', and the A/C doesn't have near enough umph in it to make ya drop it."

"It that how you did it?" Jim's eyes widened.

"Yep. Wind came jus' as I held it up, and it blew outta my fingers. Took me ten minutes to find it; she was holding this little LED keychain light over my head as I crawled around. I was real close to having to go for a swim."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You, on the other hand, are fine." He retrieved the package paper from underneath the couch. "How did you get all of the paper cut right?"

"Darryl, one of the guys at the warehouse, got it done. Oddly enough, he was her ex's best friend."

"Awkward?"

"Nah, he and another guy in the office saved my life when said ex attacked me. We played ping-pong a lot, until Pam and his girlfriend got involved."

"You're ready for this, Jim."

"Thanks Robbie. Seriously. For _everything_."

"I'm not the one askin'. By the way, have you eaten in a while? Your nerves can make your stomach become your wors' nightmare." Jim shook his head.

"Banana at lunch."

"Good boy." Footsteps in the hall. Jim checked his watch and rushed into her bedroom. Robbie left the paper on the coffee table and stood up, trying his hardest to not look suspicious. The door opened.

"Hey." She came in looking dead as usual, book bags and the laptop case hanging from her arms, but smiling. He bit his lip trying not to grin.

"Hey Pam… Just wanted to make sure you got in okay." He grabbed his full duffel. "I'll see you 'round, okay? My flight leaves in two hours. Pizza'll be here in ten minutes."

"Thanks Robbie." She gave him a hug as he walked by.

"Y'all stay cool, all right? Give my best to Jim."

"Will do. 'Bye."

Jim stayed behind her door, listening intently. His heart skipped a beat every time she spoke. He felt the floor shift as she made her way to the couch and the package on the table. He held his breath as his heart pounded louder and louder.

She thought she was hallucinating. There on the coffee table sat a ream of Dunder-Mifflin paper. She put down her stuff and opened up the laptop to finish her Photoshop logos due on Friday. She kept glancing at it, realizing that it wasn't a smudge on her contact lenses. Her fingers tentatively poked it. _It was real, all right_. Her fingertips slipped into the hole. _What the...?_ She lifted it into her lap, and slowly ripped it open.

Ripping paper was Jim's cue. He slowly opened the bedroom door, watching as she unwrapped the packaging. Her eyes lit up when she saw the black velvet box.

Her brain stopped working when she found the box. Her fingers fumbled with the hinges, finally popping it open to reveal a ring that twinkled even in the dim light of the dark apartment. Her eyes filled with tears.

He was afraid to step closer. His eyes were watering despite the warm ache in his stomach and the wide grin on his face. He took a few steps towards her before his weight made the floor creak.

Her head shot up when she heard the floorboards. Even through her teary eyes, she saw him, with the lopsided grin on his face and the gleam in his eyes. He slid his way towards her, and bent down on one knee.

The ring was still in her hand as water streamed down her cheeks. She slowly stood and took a few steps towards him. He remained silent, just letting his grin tell her everything. She stopped, standing over him, just staring. He reached out and took the ring from the box.

She bit her lip as his fingers brushed hers, proving that he wasn't a hallucination. She could see his eyes shining as he held up the ring.

"Pamela Morgan Beesly, will you marry me?" Quiet, simple and sweet.

She but her lip, trying hard not to break down as she nodded.

"Yes… yes!" She grinned as she said it. He grinned like she'd never seen before as he leapt to his feet and threw his arms around her. Her arms went immediately around his neck and she was lifted off the ground as they kissed. He set her down long enough to slide the band on her finger, then they kissed again. The second time, it was as an officially engaged couple.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as they pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious?" He said as he sat on the couch, still holding her hand. "I had to propose." She snuggled into his lap.

"What about work?" He voice was muffled in his chest.

"Work's here for a while."

"What?" Her head popped up, her eyes wide.

"Relax, I didn't transfer. Ryan left some unfinished business with Baldwin-Fey Printing. Michael sent me." She gave him a smile.

The doorbell rang, followed by a muffled cry of _"Pizza!"_. Jim got up.

"Robbie told me you have homework."

"Yeah," She sighed and booted up the forgotten laptop. Jim paid for the pizza and returned to the coffee table with the box and two paper plates. She smiled up at him as she opened the program.

"You don't mind that I'll be staying here while the deal's finished, right?" She held up her left hand, unusually heavy with the diamond.

"Here's your housing agreement." He kissed her hand, then her cheek as he sat down. She settled with the computer in his lap. "This also means that I've got a place once classes end, right?"

"Of course." He kissed her head and turned on the Phillies game.

It was the best all-nighter of her life. Every time her left hand moved across the keys, the little rock would glisten, and she'd snuggle deeper into her fiancée's lap. Every time she did, the arm around her waist would tighten. He stayed up with her, changing and unpacking when she finally decided to call it a night around three. He settled into bed with her, still keeping an arm around her.

She groggily opened her eyes as the sun shone in the next morning, the arm still around her waist and the diamond shimmering on her finger telling her it wasn't all a dream.

* * *

_More to come upon request. --Wildthing_


End file.
